The Eccentricity Project V3
by Gothic Anime Cynicism Cult
Summary: This is the third volume ot The Eccentricity Project....which is the fic of complete chaos, and random insanity....really really REALLY random....


"The Eccentricity Project" ~Volume 3~  
  
(A/N: This is the third volume to The Eccentricity Project. This one takes place in China ^-^ I didn't write this when I was drunk..wow big change. HOWEVER I did write this at 2 AM in the morning while feeding my hamster rice and drinking the drinking kind of yogurt. Yep.I was hyper too...)  
  
Tian: Ah pretty hotel!!!  
  
Wing: *is very twitchy and upset looking* ..there ....are...only..two..beds...must.not...spaz...must...not...fear.. *twitch*  
  
Tian: *quickly grabs kawaii Trowa* ehh.heh heh..I think...I'll share a bed with Trowa here *glances fearfully at Duo* heh heh..yeah..  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Duo: *humming the Barney Theme song, looks up* Huh?  
  
Wing: *twitch* ...must.sleep..on....floor...  
  
Duo: *stomach rumbling* I want Korean Uudong Noodles..  
  
Tian: Uh..we're in China.  
  
Duo: Oooh yeah...then I want sushi.  
  
Trowa: -.-;;;;  
  
Wing: *twitch* *twitch* ..must...not...fear..  
  
Tian: *points to a random thing* Look its blood!!!!!  
  
Wing: *automatically snaps out of it and gets excited* Ooh! Ooh! Where??? Where???  
  
Trowa: *sigh* Let's go..  
  
=======*On the streets of Shanghai*========  
  
Tian: Let's go to that restaurant! *points to a pretty looking restaurant with lots of little duckies on them*  
  
Duo: I wanna go to Chuckie Cheese  
  
Wing: ..we're in China.  
  
Duo: Oh yeah  
  
Trowa: ...yeah.let's go to that restaurant *walks in front of Duo and Wing and moves to Tian..rather QUICKLY (I wonder why...)*  
  
Chinese Person 1: Huan ying guan ling!!!  
  
Duo: *bows* Hola  
  
Trowa: Maxwell, this is China, not Mexico.  
  
Duo: *frowns* oh yeah.forgot  
  
Wing+Tian: .....  
  
*Suddenly, Quatre and Wufei just pop out of a Chinese drum*  
  
Quatre: Boo!  
  
Wufei: ok  
  
Tian+Trowa: O_o  
  
Duo: Let's go to the Eiffel tower after this  
  
Everyone: DUO WE'RE IN CHINA  
  
Duo: Oh...yeah..  
  
Quatre: Now let's not yell at Duo. Yelling is mean.. *turns to Duo with a gentle smile* It's okay Duo..  
  
Wufei: *mumbling* injustice..*mumble* *mumble* ..injustice..  
  
Chinese Waitress: *speaks to Wufei in Chinese* Hello can I take your order?  
  
Wufei: *stands up and points at the waitress* INJUSTICE YOU ONNA!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Is onna a food?  
  
Wing: No..Duo..onna is not a food.  
  
Duo: ..oh. I want curry and chicken.  
  
Quatre: Duo, curry and chicken is found in India.  
  
Duo: ..so?  
  
Quatre: We're in China.  
  
Duo: oh. What about nomads?  
  
Quatre: My homeland *-*  
  
Duo: What about Britney Spears?  
  
Wing: DUO THIS IS CHINA!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Oh then I guess we can't go to the Great Wall of China.cuz that's in Australia.  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Wing: ....  
  
Quatre: .....  
  
Tian: ...  
  
Wufei:...I like tofu.  
  
Tian: what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Wufei: I don't know..I just like tofu.  
  
Duo: Eating cotton candy makes you fart..  
  
Wing: Really??  
  
Duo: No.  
  
Wing: Well I had a dream once that I read Harry Potter and farted  
  
Duo: I can hum the Harry Potter song!!! *starts humming in Harry Potter song tune* dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dundun dun dun dun dundun  
  
*out of nowhere Heero and Relena appear. Relena is wearing pink as usual*  
  
Everyone (except Duo cuz he's busy singing): oh no..its...them...  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
Relena: Oh Heero!!!  
  
Heero: *sigh* Relena..  
  
Wing: *turning to Duo* Uh..Duo...  
  
Duo: Wing...  
  
Wing: umm...yeah.Duo?  
  
Duo: Wing..  
  
Wing: *wacks Duo* YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE THEM!  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
Relena: Heero..  
  
Duo: Heero..  
  
Heero: Duo...  
  
Relena: Heero..  
  
Duo: Relena.  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
Relena: Relena..  
  
Heero: ..Duo.you messed us up.  
  
Duo: I wanna go to the Nile River now..  
  
Wufei: *dully* We're in China, Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Oh..well then I wanna..  
  
Wufei: Duo?  
  
Duo: Yes?  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Duo: *looks sad* oh..  
  
Quatre: Wufei! That wasn't very nice..you made Duo all sad...that's a mean thing to do. I think you should apologize.  
  
Wufei: Quatre, you are stupid  
  
Quatre: *teary eyed* no I'm not.. *sniffle* im not...*sniffle* really..im not *sniff*  
  
Wing: *wacks Wufei* Blood is beautiful with silver!!! Mwahaha  
  
Relena: Blood should be pink..  
  
Wing: ehhh.. *twitch*  
  
Duo: Aw Quatre don't cry..I'll give ya a hug!  
  
Quatre: ..ahhh!!! *runs away from Duo*  
  
Tian: Wow..he recovered quickly...  
  
Trowa: ...are we going to eat dinner?  
  
Tian: Aye Trowa..let's go have dinner somewhere else...  
  
Trowa: *looks at the mass of chaos in front of him* ...yeah...good idea..  
  
*Tian and Trowa leave and the chinese waitress people wish they could do the same*  
  
Duo: I like my scythe..  
  
Heero: Relena..  
  
Relena: is the scythe pink?  
  
Duo: ew no  
  
Relena: *pouts* IT SHOULD BE PINK!  
  
Wing: *sarcastically* is SCYTHE a food TOO?  
  
Duo: Cool, really??  
  
Wing:..Duo, I was being sarcastic,.  
  
Relena: Food should be pink too..  
  
Duo: Oh...  
  
Wing: .....  
  
Heero: Relena...  
  
Relena: Heero..  
  
Wing: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: In..jus..tice....*faints*  
  
Wing: Where'd kawaii Trowa and poop head Tian go?  
  
Duo: maybe they were kidnapped  
  
Relena: Kidnappers should wear pink.  
  
Wing: How about I make your cheek pink? *wacks Relena* or how about RED? *wacks her again*  
  
Relena: *dizzy* ...I ..see...pink..stars..*faints* 


End file.
